Great Expectations
by Loki4
Summary: Well, not sure why I picked that title...Sounded good. Dickens...Ok, well it picks up. This is like an intro. Harry has some trouble living up to expectations. There! The answer. Please R/R. And wait for part 2! Hey, that rhymes ;J


__

Loki writes once more. Limited time, very limited. Year 5. Parts prewritten. Do not look for frequent updates. Also, this fic will be mostly serious. Big shock, I know. You know the disclaimer. All characters are property of the high and mighty J.K. Rowling. Yadda yadda yadda.

"Master," begged the man on the dusty attic floor, cowering.

"Wormtail, I was not aware that you owed Harry Potter a life debt," said a high, cold voice standing above him, a piercing voice which came from a tall, skeletal, nightmarish monster clad in billowing black robes. "Perhaps you would care to enlighten us with the details?" The man's penetrating red eyes sparkled maliciously, his wand pointed at the pitiful man on the floor. 

The squat man writhed in agony, shrieking under the influence of the Cruciatus Curse. "Potter-stopped-Black-killing-me," he wheezed, gasping in between every word.

"Ah," said Voldemort. "Consequently, you owe the boy your miserable, pathetic, worthless life. I should kill you, Wormtail…However, despicable as you are, you are of some use to me. You did, after all, help me…and your 'gift' shall be of some use to me. Lord Voldemort does not forget favors. I respect your life debt. I shall get the boy, regardless of it. Honor is of utmost importance to me. I respect wizard code. Thus, I will give you the opportunity to save his life at no risk to you. You will then be out of debt. Potter will be a great pleasure to hold captive. I will cause him pain to rival mine after I lost my powers!" He shivered with pleasure, an odd, twisted smile distorting his horrifying features. The watching Death Eaters in the attic shivered as well, in fear of the capabilities of this man to exploit human nature, to enjoy putting people in pain…

"Then, Wormtail," he continued, "You will release him from me, after I have slaughtered his dearest companions in front of him, making it clear to him that their deaths are all his fault, and you will let him go…to live with the emotional trauma I have inflicted. Then, I will take him prisoner once more…and kill him. Slowly," he added, as the Death Eaters waited expectantly. "But, first, the more pressing matters. Avery, is the deed done?"

"It is, my Lord," a watching Death Eater replied.

"Excellent. The Lestranges shall rejoin us soon. The Dementors will be a powerful weapon, as well. And, Lucius, is the boy ready?"

"He is, my Lord," came Lucius' soft, oily response.

"Bring him to me," commanded Voldemort.

"At once, my Lord. I shall fetch him from his chamber immediately." Mr. Malfoy left the room.

"The more followers, the better," said Voldemort to the remaining Death Eaters. "Bring me loyal followers, and you shall be rewarded."

Right on cue, Lucius Malfoy reentered the semi-dark room. Another hooded figure was behind him, not quite as tall, but with the same confident stride and posture. 

"My Lord," said Lucius, "This is my son and heir, Draco Malfoy."

"Drop your hood, Draco," Voldemort ordered. Draco obeyed. "He looks much like you, Lucius," Voldemort said softly, walking around Draco, surveying him much as a lion surveys his prey. "The resemblance is startling…A suitable heir, I should say…However, his devotion to our purpose must be proven. He has taken the vow. Now, all that remains is…Draco, hold out your left arm." Once more, Draco obeyed. Voldemort pushed up Draco's sleeve, and pointed his wand at Draco's forearm. He tapped it lightly and murmered some inaudible words. As he did so, Draco felt a searing pain move through his forearm, as the place where the white-hot tip of Voldemort's wand had touch burned in agony. Pain that he had never felt before moved through him. But he had been warned of this. It was an initiation rite among Death Eaters: Prove that you can stand pain. Not one expression of pain fell from his lips, not one expression of pain showed on his pale face. Other tests would follow, he knew. But his arm…oh, his arm…It took all his strength not to call out, not to run away…

**********************

__

So, did you like it? I hope you did! I thought it was my best work so far! If I get positive reviews, rest assured I will continue…Most of the remainder of my fic is Harry's viewpoint…I think maybe 2 reviews will cut it. For me to continue, you know. Flame me please! Or compliment me. Both are welcome. Er, also, read my other fics? And this IS my first serious fic. Well, I have one that got some positive feedback, its up on [http://www.expage.com/myfanfichome][1]_ but that WAS my very first fanfic, and though I think its quite good and it was a start, it's just not good enough…but read it, please? And if you would take the time to email me: _[baddobby@alloymail.com][2]_ then I would appreciate it, okay? Thanks for reading, and please review!_

   [1]: http://www.expage.com/myfanfichome
   [2]: mailto:baddobby@alloymail.com



End file.
